Tesla 'N' Nnoitra (Yaoi)
by Rozannah
Summary: Nnoitra starts to see that playing with Tesla might be fun. Tesla is too happy to care weather or not Nnoitra is using him. This is a Fan Fiction Yaoi about Nnoitra and Tesla. If you're no a fan f this kind of stuff, then please don't read. This is my first story so cut me some slack. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is a yaoi Fan Fiction about Tesla and Nnoitra. If you're not a fan of this kind of stuff, then please don't read. This is my first story, so please, cut me some slack! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"M-master Nnoitra…" Tesla cried out, as he lay on his hands and knees, breathlessly on the floor of his room.

"What?" Nnoitra replied, furious at Tesla's attempted courage to speak without his permission.

"Please… Let me rest a while…" Tesla continued.

A vicious smirk spread across Nnoitra's face. "Sorry, but that ain't possible yet. The night's still young… Tesla."

"…Master- AHH!" Was all Tesla could say, when he felt Nnoitra's thick member roughly thrust into him. He moaned loudly, as Nnoitra continued to thrust in and out in at a quick pace.

"How does it feel, Tesla?" Nnoitra asked as he pounded his Fracción's ass.

"It… It feels… good," Tesla murmured.

"I can't hear you!"

"It feels wonderful, Master Nnoitra!"

Nnoitra's smile grew bigger at this. He quickly grabbed Tesla's hard member and began stroking it roughly.

Tesla moaned loudly as shocks of pleasure coursed through his body. His master was making love with _**him**_, a lowly Arrancar who wasn't even worthy of being in the same room with his master, the Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Gilga. Soon, Tesla could feel it, he was so close; he was going to- "M-master Nnoitra! Please… If you keep this up, I'll-"

"You'll _what_? Cum?! Go ahead! Cum then!" Nnoitra seemed like he was about to go wild as he quickened his pace inside of Tesla. He continued this method until…

Both men each let out a loud moan as they both came. Tesla collapsed on the floor, panting, and his face tomato red.

Nnoitra immediately got up and headed towards the door. "Get yourself cleaned up Tesla…Now"

He said as left, slamming the door behind him. Tesla forced out a small "Yes sir," and weakly got up, his whole body trembling intensely. Why? Why was the Quinto Espada doing this with him? Nnoitra Gilga, making love with the Tesla Lindocruz, the Arrancar who he always physically abused, called names, and made fun of. Why him, out of all the Arrancars in Las Noches? Tesla couldn't help but wonder, but this is what he wanted right? For his master to do naughty things to him? To pleasure him and make him feel good? To touch him? Isn't that exactly what he wanted?

Tesla's face lit up and a small smile spread across his face. It was what he wanted, and he couldn't ask for anything more.


	2. Chapter 2

It all began one harsh day…

_**SMACK!**_ Tesla had just taken a hard hit to the face from; you guessed it, his Master, the Qunito Espada, Nnoitra Gilga. "F-forgive me…Master Nnoitr-" _**BLAM! **_Unable to finish his sentence, Nnoitra quickly kicked him across his cheek.

"You bastard! I specifically told you not to interfere with my battles!" Nnoitra _**had**_ indeed told him that, but Tesla couldn't help it. Aizen had sent them out on a mission to destroy a colony of Hollows who were a bother to him. Nnoitra was fine slaughtering them by himself, but of course, Tesla just had to get in the way when he thought that an elephant-looking Hollow was going to gore Nnoitra right in his chest. Tesla had quickly pushed Nnoitra out of the way and finished the Hollow himself. That wasn't his smartest idea. He knows Nnoitra well, he knows him well enough not to interfere with his fights, but how could he not, when his Master looked like he was about to get killed every time?

"Tch. Let's go back," Nnoitra said.

"Yes, sir," Tesla replied.

_What could Master Nnoitra possibly want? _Tesla's head pondered with thoughts and questions as he headed toward the Quinto Espada's room. He had just gotten word that Nnoitra Gilga wished to see him immediately. _Probably some alcohol or something…_ Nnoitra never did call Tesla to his room unless he wanted a few drinks or something to eat.

When he finally reached his Master's room, he was just about to knock when—

"Tesla! Get in here you fool!" He heard Nnoitra call out.

"Yes, sir," he immediately replied. He entered the Espada's room quietly and closed the door behind him. Nnoitra was lying lazily on his bed and motioned Tesla to sit down next to him. "What is it that you called me here for, sir?" Tesla asked. Nnoitra slowly tilted his head toward Tesla and gave him a terrifying look. Tesla suddenly felt uneasy and uncomfortable. He slowly sat on the bed next to Nnoitra and waited. Best to be silent, he dare not say another word unless he is spoken to.

They were silent for a while, one, maybe two hours. Tesla just waited. He made sure not to look at Nnoitra. Suddenly, Tesla was frightened when Nnoitra unexpectingly grabbed him and was now on top of him. "Want to run?" He asked.

Tesla swallowed hard. What was Nnoitra talking about? There's just no way he'd run, he'd stay by his Master's side no matter what, besides, he'd get caught for sure, either way. "No, sir. Unless you authorize me to, I will not run. I will stay at your side," he replied.

Nnoitra chuckled and looked straight into Tesla's brown eye. "And of course, you'll do whatever I say, right!?" He added.

"Anything you say, sir," Tesla replied without hesitation, looking back into Nnoitra's eye.

Nnoitra's chuckle grew louder. "Wanna play a game…Tesla?"

"…A game?"


End file.
